


Bye, my friend

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni was exhausted after a long and hard training session. He just wanted to go home and rest.<br/>But as soon as he stepped inside the door, Lennox came whimpering to him and suddenly this day would be one of the worst of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye, my friend

Toni arrived home and the only thing he wanted to do was chill at the couch with his dogs, especially since he had the house all by himself because Jessica took Leon to be with his grandparents in Germany.

He opened the door and sighed in relief.

He was home.

Finally he could get some rest.

The season had just only started but he was already tired. A completely different role for him left him physically and mentally exhausted trying to get better everyday. But that meant that he had to run the most every game and that left him so tired he only wanted to sleep afterwards.

It was so bad that Leon – who always ran to him as soon as he stepped foot inside the house – stopped doing it and just waited for him to go to bed and then hugged him tightly.

He was upset that even his son could see how tired he was. That why Jessica thought it was for the best that he spent some time with her and her family in Germany. He said over and over again that it was unnecessary, but Jessy just smiled and said it was for the best and that she would bring Leon back by the end of the week.

Lennox ran to meet him at the door but something wasn’t completely right. His beloved Lennox was whimpering and just stood there watching him.

“Hey buddy. What’s up? Are you missing Leon? He’ll be back soon, I promise. Don’t look at me like that…” the dog kept whimpering “Where’s Julius, buddy?”

That was odd. Lennox running to him whimpering and without Julius?

That wasn’t right.

He left his stuff by the door and went to see Julius and Lennox’s little house by the kitchen where they use to eat. But Julius wasn’t there.

“Julius?”

He was starting to get nervous. He heard his phone ringing and the rain pouring outside but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to find his friend. His Julius. He went to his room with Lennox following him quietly and opened the door. He finally had his answers.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James was trying to get Salome to take a bath and then do her homework – that basically consisted on painting and drawing, lucky girl – but wasn’t having any results so far.

“Come on, baby. You go with me. We get you all cleaned up and pretty and then we get started on your homework. Please?”

“Nope. I wanna see the movie!”

“Salo, please. Don’t do this, princess. We have to get you all cleaned up!” Salo shook her head and James sighed.

This wasn’t his day.

He left Valdebebas this morning after his recovery session with the knowledge that he probably wouldn’t be ready for the Atleti match and the Colombia concentration. He was sad. So sad that not even Toni could make him smile. The German watched as he went into his car and then waved slowly to him with a small smile.

He felt bad for being cold with him. Then he got home and Salo had made a mud party in the backyard with the rain.

She was covered in the thing everywhere except her face and he knew she had to take a bath as soon as possible. But then, she didn’t want to and he was so tired that didn’t want to argue with her.

His doorbell rang and he frowned. _With this crazy rain outside, who could it be?_ Salo went running upstairs and he sighed again going to the door. There, on his doorstep, was a rain drenched Toni with red eyes and a sad face.

“Toni? What are you doing here? What happened?”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know where to go and I didn’t want to be at my house… especially alone”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You’re probably mad at me for something I don’t even know and…”

“I’m not mad at you… well, I should be because you came walking here though the rain!”

Toni shook his head and James could see his shoulders shaking. “Wait, are you… crying?! What’s the matter, Toni?” the German didn’t answer and he didn’t know what to do “Come on in! Let me find you a towel”

As soon as James came back with some towels and handled him one and started drying the blonde's hair with another, Toni muttered some words “I got home and… just wanted to sleep… and I couldn’t… had to watch him and now I can’t…”

“What?”

“Julius just passed away. In my arms. He was dying when I got home”

“Oh Toni…” James stopped trying to dry him and hugged him tight “I’m so sorry”

“He was with me for more than 10 years. It’s like a part of me died just now”

“Of course. I’m glad you came here. I wish I was with you for that…”

“I’m glad you weren’t.”

“You left him there? In your house?”

“No, I called some people to take care of him and then I ran here. I didn’t know what to do”

“You did what was right. You came here. Now you’re here with me and I’ll take care of you… okay?” Toni nodded and James hugged him again.

Poor Toni. Julius and Lennox had been with him since forever and losing one of them destroyed a little of his soul too.

“TONI!”

Salo came running and hugged one of Toni’s legs.

“Hey, baby girl”

“You sad? Why?”

“My heart hurts”

“Come”

Salo asked him to lower himself to be face to face with her and when he did it, she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. “There. A kiss to make it better. I don’t like Toni sad”

“No one likes Toni sad, princess. Now, go and take your bath, please…”

“Okay, daddy. Bye, Toni”

“Bye baby girl” Salo blushed and went running towards the bathroom making James smiled.

“Man! She has a crush!”

“Well, at least now you know to keep her away from blondes with blue eyes, huh”

James smiled even bigger and hugged Toni again. “Come on, Germany. Let’s get you something dry to wear”

“I should go back home…”

“No, you’re not going back today. You’ll stay here and tomorrow I’ll bring you to training. Okay?”

“But James…” “No… no ‘buts’. You stay here and I’ll take care of you, okay” Toni nodded and James smiled. “Good! Now, follow me to the closet and I’ll get you dry clothes. Okay?”

Toni nodded and he knew that, even if a part of his soul left with Julius earlier, he’ll always have James, Salo and Leon with him. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing against Julius or any pet in general.  
> You see, I grieve and mourn by writing and my dog just passed away today and I had to do something.  
> I'm sorry for the somber mood but, that's what I'm feeling.  
> Hopefully tomorrow I'll bring something brighter.   
> Let me know if ty out have some prompt for me at kroos8shipper.tumblr.com


End file.
